senkosanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sewayaki Kitsune no Senko-san Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. If you have any trouble in this wiki or just in general, ask them. They will try their best to respond to your requests and questions as soon as possible. Roles Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Content Moderators Content Moderators are members of the community who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the wiki. They are able to edit, move and delete protected pages, as well as to protect and unprotect pages in order to stop vandalism. Discussion Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations on the forum or users' Message Walls. They are able to remove, restore, close and reopen threads and replies from any user, add categories (topics) to threads, move conversations, highlight threads, and reorganize the structure of the forum. Staff Fandom staff members have full access to all Fandom. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Fandom staff. Who are this wiki's staff members? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . List of Administrators How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Use Forum:Watercooler, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, discuss your nomination with the wiki community. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Fandom Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally, an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Fandom community. Category:Administration